Game Day
by Stargazer79
Summary: Everyone decides to have a game day because they are bored.


"I'm bored," Deianeira announced as she spun in her chair and watched Mattie play Mario 64.

"Me too," Kaavi agreed. "We should go do something fun."

"How about we-" Hope began but Kaavi cut her off. "I don't want to hear your evil ideas, Hope."

"It wasn't evil!" Hope shot back. Everyone looked at her. "Okay, yeah, it was evil. But it would be more fun than watching a hippie fail at video games!"

Mattie opened her mouth to defend herself but Kaavi interrupted. "Shush, Hope." Hope sprung up from her chair and stormed out of the room.

"We could have a game day or something," Deianeira suggested.

"Good idea," Kaavi said. "Wanna do a game day, Mattie?"

"I _am_ playing a game," Mattie returned without glancing away from the screen.

"Outside games," Deianeira said, forcibly taking the controller and shutting the game off.

"Hey..."

Deianeira yanked Mattie from her chair before she could protest. "Like Hope said, it'll be more fun than watching you fai- uh, totally rock at video games."

"Hope didn't..." Mattie was shoved out the door and into the kitchen where Kaavi announced their plans for a game day. Everyone was super bored so they all went outside.

"Wow, it's really leafy out here," Trance commented, kicking at the dead leaves covering the ground.

"Well, it is fall," Thalassa said. Trance smiled at her expectantly. "You know, autumn?" There was no change in Trance's expression. "When all the leaves fall from the trees?"

"Oh, is that why it's called fall? I never got that!" Trance said.

Boo started jumping up and down and saying something they didn't quite understand.

"What?" Tataka asked, annoyed.

"I think she has an idea," Sulley replied. Boo repeated her idea and threw some leaves in the air.

"I think she's saying we should make leaf piles," Gabrielle said, earning an approving nod from Boo.

"I should've known you speak baby," Callisto mocked. Gabrielle glared at her.

"Let's do it as a race," Deianeira said. "Whoever makes the biggest leaf pile wins!"

"And then we set them on fire!" Callisto added.

"No, no fire, Callisto," Xena told her.

"We can do it in teams," Kaavi said. "Me and Trance will be the judges and the rest of you do groups of three."

"Yay!" Trance cheered and tried to high-five her fellow judge but Kaavi wasn't paying attention.

Everyone scrambled around and got their teammates.

"Does anyone want to switch?" Thalassa asked desperately from her place with Callisto and Mephistopheles. "I don't want to be stuck with these creeps!" Nobody offered to switch, so Thalassa pouted and grudgingly remained with her group.

"Ready, set, go!" Kaavi exclaimed. The teams spread out in the yard and started collecting as many leaves as they could.

Sulley pushed a bunch of leaves together. "Here's our pile." Boo added her crumpled handful to it and Mattie carried some over in her long jacket. "Too bad we don't have a leaf blower," she said.

"Xena, what's a leaf blower?" Gabrielle asked after overhearing Mattie's comment.

"I don't know," Xena replied distractedly.

"Maybe it's a person who blows leaves," Deianeira answered. "Like this." She demonstrated by throwing a leaf in the air and keeping it up by blowing on it. Gabrielle laughed at her, then dropped her leaf-filled jacket in their pile and joined in.

Xena came back with an armload of leaves. "Look, Xena! We're leaf blowers!" Gabrielle exclaimed. Deianeira giggled.

"You guys are so not helping," Xena said. She picked up Gabrielle's little blue jacket and set out for more leaves.

"I think we're winning," Tataka said as she added leaves from her scarf thing to their growing pile.

"Of course we are," Hope responded, dumping a bunch from her robe.

The Executioner was trying to sweep leaves into the pile with her axe but it just wasn't working. She got frustrated and threw the weapon down.

"Fill your robe up like Hope does," Tataka suggested. The Executioner began stuffing leaves down into her robe.

"No, not like that!" Tataka lifted the edges of the Executioner's robe up to form a hammock and helped her fill it with leaves.

Thalassa was managing pretty good by carting leaves to her pile in her cape. Callisto snuck up to someone else's pile and snatched an armful.

"Hey! No stealing from other people's piles!" Sulley yelled, chasing after her. He tripped over Mephistopheles and Callisto got away, shrieking her evil laugh.

Mephistopheles rejoined her at the pile and they high-fived. "Awesome teamwork!" he exclaimed.

"That wasn't teamwork! That was stealing!" Thalassa yelled at them.

"It was so teamwork, and it got us more leaves, didn't it?" Mephistopheles returned.

"But you cheated!"

Callisto pushed Thalassa into their leaf pile and ran off.

Finally, the yard was empty of leaves except for what was in the piles. Trance and Kaavi inspected them.

"The winner is...Tataka, Hope, and the Executioner!" Kaavi announced. "Second is Xena, Gabrielle, and Deianeira, third is Callisto, Mephistopheles, and Thalassa, and last is Sulley, Boo, and Mattie."

"Only because they were stealing our leaves!" Sulley pointed an accusatory finger at Callisto and Mephistopheles, who laughed evilly. Then they pushed Thalassa into the leaf pile for good measure.

"Evil wins!" Tataka gloated.

"Is it _evil _to make leaf piles?" Gabrielle said.

"It can be!" Tataka replied.

"Xena!" Gabrielle turned to her friend. "You can't let evil win!"

Xena threw her chakram up into the tree and a bunch of leaves rained down into their pile, making it the biggest.

"Now _we _win!" Deianeira exclaimed triumphantly.

Hope set their pile on fire.

"Hey, I said no fire!" Xena shouted.

"You said that to Callisto, not me!" Hope replied.

"That goes for all of you!"

Mattie came running with the hose and managed to put the fire out.

"Ooh, let's do water balloons next!" Trance suggested.

"Trance, it's fall, remember? Too cold for water balloons," Kaavi told her.

"Oh."

"Yeah, here, put this back on, Gabrielle," Xena said, tossing a very muddy jacket to her friend.

"Eww, Xena, what were you doing with this, fishing leaves out of a mud puddle?"

"Actually, yeah. Now put it on before you get cold."

Gabrielle got most of the mud off by slapping the jacket against a tree, then put it on.

"Wow, is it nighttime already?" Thalassa questioned, noticing how dark it was.

"I'm hungry, we should be eating dinner," Sulley said, heading for the house.

Everyone followed, excited at the mention of dinner. They vanished into the house, leaving the leaf piles to blow all over the yard again.


End file.
